A Huge Mistake
by chicagofirefan609
Summary: Gabby and Casey broke up and are just getting back to their old ways of being friends and Severide and Casey are just getting back to normal...but will one mistake change everything?
1. Chapter 1

**IT'S SEVERIDE/DAWSON STORY! IT MAY NOT BE THE BEST BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOY! PLEASE REVIEW! I DON'T KNOW HOW LONG IT WILL BE DEPENDS ON REVIEWS, INTEREST, ECT! THIS OCCURS WHEN SHAY IS STILL ALIVE! I KINDA WENT WITH MY OWN STORYLINE HERE! THIS DON'T FOLLOW MUCH OF THE SHOWS STORYLINE AT ALL!**

**A SPECIAL THANKS GOES OUT TO JOY AND JSCAT2 FOR THEIR HELP WITH THIS FANFIC!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY RIGHTS TO NBC GLOBAL CHICAGO FIRE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!**

Gabby opened her eyes to the same ceiling she did everyday, but something was different. There was someone there with her. When she turned over to see who it was she saw Kelly Severide, then all of last night events came flooding back to her. She just had sex with Kelly Severide! Without out thinking she yelled "OH MY GOD" waking Kelly. He jumped up out of the bed thinking something was wrong, Gabby quickly grabbed the sheets and covered herself and Severide put on his boxers.

What would this do the Kelly and Matt, they have just gotten back to their old ways. What would this do to her and Shay? What about her and Matt's friendship that was just getting back to normal after their breakup?

"We need to talk about this" said Gabby.

"Okay, what about it?" answered Severide

"No one finds out about this, not even Shay" said Gabby

"That's fine with me, but why?" asked Severide

"Because I don't want things to be weird between us and if the house know we both know it will turn out" said Gabby

"Are you sure you just don't want Casey to know"

"We both know neither one of us want Casey to know"

"I know but what if, what if we have something more, or we can't see each other and not be weird and Shay is gonna know somethings up when we are both late to shift and I didn't come home last night!"

"We're gonna be late" yelled Gabby, "Get dressed, let's go"

"I'll leave now and then you" said Gabby

"Okay, It don't sound like you're giving me much of a choice" laughed Kelly.

"Haha" said Dawson walking out the door.

Dawson had just got in her car when her phone rang. It was Shay probably seeing why she was late. She picked the phone up "I'm on my way Shay" she said, but much to her surprise it was Casey.

"Hey Dawson, it's Casey, I'll take that as you are coming in and didn't just skip work." he said

'Yea I'm on my way, I'll see ya in a few" she said hanging up as she was pulling into the station.

Her phone beeped, it was Kelly saying he had just left her house. A ton of thoughts was running through her head as she walking up to the station, 'how was she going to keep this from Shay?' 'would her and Kelly be able to be around each other without things being weird', ' what if Kelly was right, what if it did mean something more.

**THANKS FOR READING HOPE YOU LIKED IT PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NBC GLOBAL CHICAGO FIRE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY**

As soon as Dawson walked in the firehouse she knew that she was going to be questioned by Shay. She had this smile on her face and she couldn't make it go away. She was not prepared to answer the questions coming for her!

When she walked into the common room she immediately went to the coffee pot. Mills was making breakfast and noticed the smile on Gabby's face, it didn't go unnoticed by Shay either.

"What's up with you" asked Mills

"Nothing" answered Gabby. Mills laughed

"What can't a girl just be happy without having a guy in her life?" asked Gabby

"I didn't say anything" Mills said

"But you thought it" said Gabby

Just about that time Severide walked in.

"Well I see everyone just decided to be late today" said Shay

"I have my reason" said Severide

At that moment Gabby made eye contact with Severide then back to finish her conversation with Mills, who friendship had gotten back to the way it was in the beginning. By the look on Mills face Gabby knew at that moment he knew what was going on.

"Can we talk" asked Gabby

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Mills

"Just come on" said Gabby

Once they reached the locker room Gabby had to find out if Mills really knew what was going on or if she just confirmed what he thought by asking to talk in private.

"Okay, you have me in here, now what" asked Mills

"What was that look on your face for" asked Gabby not wanting to give anything away if Mills didn't really know anything

"I don't know what look you're talking about" laughed Mills

"It's not funny and you know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"Fine, I mean it don't take a genesis to put it together. You and Severide both come in late and happier than either one of you have been in a while. And that eye contact you made wasn't very secretive"

"Oh shit, did people notice that? Shay is going to kill me if she did. She's probably looking for me now"

"Relax I think I'm the only one who saw it. But if this get serious you're gonna have to tell her"

"I know, but I don't know what to say. I hooked up with Severide and" Gabby was got cut off mid-sentence when she heard someone yell "YOU DID WHAT" tears welled up in Gabby's eyes when she looked up to see Casey standing in front of her.

"Matt I can explain"

"I don't care what your explanation is." said Matt storming off to find Severide

He found Severide in the common room eating breakfast.

"You have anything you want to tell me" asked Matt angrily

"I don't" Severide was just about to finish his sentence when he saw Gabby walking in the common room crying "Maybe we should talk privately"he said instead

Casey and Severide both got up and walked to the locker room. Shay saw Dawson walking in the room crying and got up to talk to her. They headed straight for the bathroom, Dawson knowing Casey and Severide had went in the locker room to talk.

"What's up" asked Shay once they were sure they were alone.

"Promise you won't be mad at me"

"I promise just tell me what's wrong"

"I...I slept with Severide. That's why we were both late this morning"

"YOU WHAT"

"You said you wouldn't get mad"

"That's before I knew what you did"

"It's not like he's your ex he's your best friend"

"Ya Gabby and so are you. That's weird. How are you gonna be around each other after you slept together?"

"I don't know. We didn't have much time to talk about it this morning. We were already late"

"I know. Did you think about the consequences? You and Casey just got back to normal, and so did Severide and Casey"

"Yes, Shay that's all I've thought about since I woke up."

They didn't get to finish their conversation before they heard yelling coming from the hall. Gabby had a bad feeling about who it was and what it was over.

They walked out into the hall to find Severide and Casey going at it...everybody else came into the hall. Herman grabbed Severide while Mills grabbed Casey pulling them apart.

Without thinking Gabby ran up to Casey

"We need to talk Casey"

"I have nothing to say to you" with that Casey walked off into his office!

**THANKS FOR READING HOPE YA"LL ENJOYED! PLEASE REVIEW! I HAVE A FEW IDEAS OF WHERE TO GO NEXT BUT IF THERE IS ANYTHING YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE PLEASE LET ME KNOW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NBC GLOBAL CHICAGO FIRE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

It's been over a month since Matt's said a word to me unless he was barking out orders. Shay hasn't been talking to me much either. What doesn't make sense to me is that Shay and Severide are still as close as ever. I don't want to make matters worse so I haven't said anything to Severide. Before shift I stopped and picked up something I've been meaning to grab. After changing I head straight to the bathroom. I check to make sure no ones in there with me. It's time to face reality, I take the pregnancy test out of the bag. I'm nervous. I'm patiently waiting on the results when Mills walks in the bathroom. I quickly hide the test behind my back, but it goes no good because he know I'm hiding something.

"What's behind your back Gabby" he ask

"Nothing" I say. I couldn't walk out of there because I would risk running into someone else. At least Mills was still my friend through all of this.

"I know you're hiding something, just tell me"

"Fine" I say, showing him the test "but you can't tell anyone" Mills draw nearly hit the floor when he saw it. He didn't know what to say.

"Have you got the results?' he asked

"I was about to look when you walked in, but I don't know if I can."

"Let me see it Gabby." Gabby handed him the pregnancy test.

"Have you had any other symptoms? Morning sickness?"

"Yes, but I thought it was the flu. Then when i realized I was late it hit me"

"Okay, are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be"

"It's positive" Gabby broke down in tears and Mills pulled her into a hug.

"I've got to go talk to Severide" she said pulling away and putting her things back in her bag. She hoped Severide was in his office. She also wondered how she was going to tell Shay and Matt when they wouldn't talk to her. Sure Severide could tell Shay, but what about Matt he wouldn't talk to none of them and the last thing she needed was him finding out from someone else. She walked out of the bathroom and to Severides office to find it empty. She knew this must mean he was in the common room. She found him at the end of the table talking to Shay and Capp. She worked up the courage to walk over there.

"I need to talk to you Severide" she said Severide, Capp, and Shay all looked up. Everybody in the house had either been told or had figured out what was going on.

"What if he don't want to talk to you" said Shay, not wanting to make things worse between them Gabby ignored her.

"It's important. I need to talk to you _NOW_" she said, emphasizing the word now.

"Okay, one minute. Let go to my office." he said "It'll be fine" he told Shay walking off.

It was a quiet walk to his office. Severide looked at Gabby and could tell that she had been crying. He wondered what she wanted to talk about. Once they reached his office Severide shut and locked the door.

"What do you need to talk about" he asked sitting down on the bed "You haven't talked to me in over a month and now you decide to?"

"Look" Gabby said sitting her bag down on his desk "I know things haven't been the best between us, but I haven't talked to you because I didn't want to make anyone any madder than they already were"

"Then why do you need to talk to me now"

"Look this is hard for me" she said taking the test of her bag "I'm pregnant"

"You're what?" Severide asked "How long have you known"

"I promise I just found out"

"Not to be rude or anything" he said "but you're sure it's mine"

"100% I haven't been with anyone else"

"So it can't be like Casey's or someones?"

"No I wouldn't have had a period last month if I was already pregnant"

Just then Severide saw Shay coming down the hall. He put his hand up telling her everything was okay to go away. Gabby had a feeling why he put his hand up so she didn't turn around.

"Do you want to tell people yet"

"I was gonna make a doctors appointment to make sure, if you wanna come"

"Yea, I'd love to. So you don't want Shay to know yet?"

"I want her to. Maybe just tell her I think I'm pregnant. We need to tell Casey too. I know he won't talk to us, but if somebody else tells him he'll just get madder."

"That's true. Maybe we can go get them now and tell them"

Severide and Dawson both left his office.

I'll get Casey you get Shay. She said. She knew that she didn't have very good luck getting either one of them, but Severide could get Shay for sure. Severide went into get Shay first then went to the conference room. That's when Gabby walked into get Matt. He was sitting on the couch watching the game with Herman and Mouch.

"Can I talk to you Casey?"

"I have nothing to say to you"

"I know but this important, please"

"I said" Matt didn't get to finish his sentence before Herman interrupted and said"Just go talk to her, it can't hurt anymore than not talking to her"

Casey got up and followed Dawson

"What do you wanna talk about?"

"You'll see, just promise me you won't get mad and leave"

"You know I can't do that"

"Just give me 5 minutes before you walk outta here" she said walking into the conference room

When Shay saw Dawson coming in she got up to leave. When Casey saw Severide he tried to turn around but Dawson grabbed him "You were gonna give me the time, now come on it's important"

"5 minutes tops"

"You got it"

Gabby knew this was gonna be hard for 2 out of 3 people in this room hated her and 10 minutes ago they all did. Severide knew that Matt may get mad, he wasn't really sure what to expect. Shay and Matt had no clue why they wanted to talk to them

"Get to talking"Matt said

"Okay, neither one of you get mad, please" said Gabby starting off. She looked at Severide then got the words to come out of her mouth "I think I'm pregnant"

"You're what?" Shay asked "Do you two dummies not know how to use protection?"

Gabby and Severide just stood there knowing Shay really didn't want a answer

"We don't know for sure" said Severide "We have a doctors appointment next week."

"Why did you bring me in here for this" asked Matt

"Because if we walked out there and told you this in front of everybody else tell me it wouldn't make you feel betrayed"

"You already made me feel like that once why not do it again?" asked Casey storming out

**THANKS FOR READING YA"LL HOPE YOU ENJOYED! I"LL TRY TO GET THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. NOTE (not a chapter please read)

**Hey ya'll. This is not a chapter. I just want to thank ya'll for reading. If any of ya'll have any suggestions please let me know and I would be more than willing to work them in. I hope ya'll are enjoying. I moved faster in the chapters than I thought so it may not be as long as I want. But there may be a sq. Please review. I would love to know what ya'll think. If ya'll like what I'm doing or if ya'll don't. I want to know. I am writing for ya'll not me. So I need to know what ya'll like. Should I continue with the story line I have or change it up a little! Once again please REVIEW! I want to know if ya'll like it or ya'll don't!**


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NBC GLOBAL CHICAGO FIRE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**I KNOW THIS CHAPTER AIN'T AS LONG AS THE OTHERS BUT HOPE YOU ENJOY ANYWAY! ILL TRY TO UPDATE ASAP!**

It was true. It had just been confirmed, by the doctor, she was 5 weeks, which fit the timeline her and Severide got together pefectly, Gabby was pregnant. She wanted kids but she never expected it at this time. She wanted to be married and settled down. Her and Severide had planned on going and talking to Chief at the beginning of shift. The ambo spot was not permanently filled and Gabby wanted to stay at 51 and transfer back. On there way to Boden's office they bumped into Matt.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day" Matt said

"It's cool" said Gabby "Just don't do it again" she said laughing as she playfully punched his arm.

"I won't" he said "Can I talk to you two in private?"

"When we get done talking to Boden we'll come to your office" Severide answered

Gabby was relieved that Matt was starting to forgive her. She may have been pregnant with Severide's baby but she still loved Matt. She wanted Severide to be a part of the babies life in every way possible, but what she thought, and sorta hoped since she was pregnant with his baby, was there wasn't. They made the rest of the walk to Boden's office quietly.

"Come in" Boden said "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well...I was wondering if I could have my spot back on the ambo?"

"I can make that happen but I see no reason why" Boden said "You're an excellent firefighter."

"I'm pregnant Chief" Gabby finally said

"Oh then I see why you need to make the change" he said "And I'm assuming since Severide's with you he's the dad?"

"Yes sir" Severide said

"Well congratulations to you both" he said "Dawson will you report back in my office with Casey so we can discuss this shift in about 20 minutes" Boden said

"See ya then Chief" Dawson said getting up and walking out with Severide

Dawson had been wondering what Casey had been wanting to talk about. She was hoping that he was ready to forgive her, she missed him being in her life. She missed Shay too, but that was a conversation she would hopefully have soon also. They walked into Matt's office and shut the door behind them.

"What do you want to talk about" asked Severide

"I want to say sorry for ignoring you all" Casey said

"You had every right to be mad" said Gabby "We just got drunk and we were both there so that's how it worked out. We never meant to hurt you"

"I know. It's just the way I found out overhearing your conversation with Mills. How you could go to him and not me made me even angrier."

"I know and I'm sorry for that" Gabby said

"I'm sorry too, man" Severide said

"It's cool" Matt said "Anyway I just want to say I'm happy for you two, and I you work things out."

"Yea, that's not gonna happen" said Severide

"That was just a one night thing. It won't happen again" Gabby said

"Oh well in that case, can I talk to Gabby alone?" Matt asked

"Of course you can. Gotta get my ex's don't cha man?" Kelly laughed walking out the door

"Hey Kelly" Matt said causing Kelly to look back "I had her first." he said laughing also.

"So what do you want to talk about" Gabby said anxiously

"Well since you and Severide ain't together...maybe you and I could work things out" Casey said

Just as Gabby was about to answer the bell went off

"Finish this conversation later." Matt said as they were running off to the truck.


	6. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! HOPE YOU ENJOY!**

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NBC GLOBAL CHICAGO FIRE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

Once they got back from the fire Dawson and Casey had to report to Chief's office. They both knew why, Dawson was gonna have to leave truck since she was pregnant.

On they way there Casey teased "What'd you do this time Dawson"

"I don't know, I _think_ I've been following orders."she teased back

"_Think?"_ Casey said as they walked into Boden's office.

"Yes, Chief" Casey said

"We need to discuss what Dawson can and cannot do on shift today" Boden said

"Okay, I understand. No going in buildings?" asked Dawson

"All you can do is get them equipment if it's light. We can't have you getting hurt."

"Yes, sir" Dawson said upset that's all she could do.

"Thanks you" Chief said excusing them

They both got up and walked out of Boden's office.

"Want to finish our conversation from earlier" asked Casey

"I would love to but I think that me and Kelly are about to tell everyone"

"Okay" said Matt "Later then?"

"Definitely" said Gabby

They both walked to the common room. Gabby was nervous of what everyone would think. She was having Severide's baby, but about to be dating Matt, which they haven't told anybody about yet. When Dawson walked in the common room Kelly gave Gabby a look and she shook her head yes and went over to stand by Severide.

"Can we have your attention please" Severide said

"Kelly and I want to tell you all something' Gabby said "We're pregnant"

Everyone erupted in cheers. Matt was even clapping, but Shay had that look on her face, that Gabby knew meant she was mad, she got up and walked out of the room.

"So does this mean we have new lovebirds in the house?" asked Herman

"No no no, actually" Gabby said looking at Matt for reassurance "Me and Casey are gonna give it another go"

Everyone looked at Severide not sure what to think. They all knew that Dawson and Casey were meant for each other, but she was pregnant with his baby and they didn't want to make him mad.

"It's cool" Severide said "Dawson and I tried it and it didn't workout."

"Are you sure" Herman asked

"Yea, absolutely" Severide replied

"In that case, I'm happy for you two" Herman said to Casey and Dawson

"I'm gonna go find Shay and I'll be back" Dawson said to Casey "Oh hey and after shift we need to go see Antonio, he's at work till 8 so we'll be outta here" Dawson said to Severide, since that got off work at 7 that night.

"Okay, I need to go see Erin anyway" Severide said

"Moving on from me that quick? That hurt's" Gabby teased walking out of the room. Matt and Kelly just laughed.

Gabby figured she find Shay in the bathroom, but she checked the locker rooms anyway. She didn't find her there. She knew that meant the bathrooms or she was 'sleeping'. She went to the bathrooms and found Shay washing her face.

"Can we talk?"

"What's there to talk about?"

"Why are you mad at me Shay? Severide had just as much to do with this as I did."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yea Shay, I'm pretty sure I was there. And I had no intentions of getting pregnant. I didn't even realize what I was doing."

"Whatever"

"Look Shay. Don't leave. I want us to be friends again. I _need_ us to be friends again. I can't change the fact that I'm pregnant and who the dad is, but right now I don't need you to be a bitch I need you to be my friend. I miss you Shay, and I know you miss me too. Just talk to me again. Please. I'm sorry. Okay. I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you or anyone. I just.. I need my friend back right now."

"I'm sorry to. I know I should have talked to you. I don't even really know why I was mad at you. I thought that you hurt Kelly. I didn't know what to say. I just couldn't talk to you until I knew Kelly was okay. Then when he explained to me that you two just got drunk and careless I realized what a bitch I had been and I just couldn't face you. Now come here and give me a hug."

Gabby was thankful that Shay heard her out. She was glad she had her friend back. They walked back to the common room together catching up the whole way back. When they walked in you could see a sense of relief across Kelly's face. He knew they needed each other. Gabby was thankful that the shift was over. Even though they only had one call she was ready to get telling Antonio the whole thing over with.

"Hey Shay, is there anyway you could find a ride home? Me and Gabby are going somewhere." Severide said

"She can take my car and I'll ride with you" Gabby said

"Works for me." Shay said

Gabby tossed Shay the keys and walked over to Kelly's car.

Once they were in his car Kelly asked "How much does Antonio know?"

"Not a thing" she replied. The rest of the car ride was silent. Gabby was thinking of how to tell Antonio. Kelly was thinking of how he was gonna tell Erin, their relationship was on and off and he and Gabby happened during an off time, but how was he going to explain that.

On their way in they saw Jay Halstead.

"Hey" Gabby said "Antonio and Erin still here" she hadn't talked to him much since they broke up. She wasn't sure what to say.

"Yea, I'm going up. I'll let you in." he said

"Thanks" Gabby and Kelly both said at the same time.

Antonio and Erin both saw them at the same time and got up to meet them"

"Hey" Erin said to Gabby and then Kelly. Antonio did the same to Kelly then gave Gabby a hug.

"Antonio can we talk to you?" Gabby asked "Oh and Erin you better watch out. He don't have much feeling he'll get over you in a heartbeat." she teased

"You're not supposed to tell her that" he teased back "Hey Gabs do you care if Erin joins us?"

"No, not at all" Gabbys said. She knew that he and Erin were on and off again. She had also made sure they were in a 'off again' thing when her and Severide got together.

"So what's going on Sis?" Antonio asked when they got in private

"Nothing's wrong" Gabby said "I just thought that I'd come by and tell you I was pregnant."

"That's great Sis, but why didn't Matt come with you?"

"He's not the dad." Severide said

"So who is" Antonio asked but before they could answer he had put it together "Wait Kelly's the dad?"

"You better hope you have a good explanation for this Kelly Severide" Erin said mad

"If it makes you feel any better you two were broken up at the time" Gabby said hoping to get across to Erin

"How did this happen?" Antonio asked

teasing Gabby said "Well since you have two kids I figured you'd know but" she was cut off

"That's not what I meant and you know it." he said laughing along with Kelly

"Well I had just broke up with Matt and Kelly had just broke up with Erin and we were both there and it just happened I don't really remember much else." Gabby said

"And Matt knows?" Antonio asked. He and Matt had become friends.

"Yea, the whole house knows." Kelly answered

"He's okay with it?" asked Antonio

"Yea, actually we are gonna try and work things out" Gabby said "Erin I know it may take you some time, but I hope you come around. Kelly and I may have made a mistake, but this baby isn't one."

"I understand. We weren't together at that time anyway so what's it matter?"

"Really?!" asked Kelly surprised

"Yes really. Don't act so surprised" Erin said

"Well if you told the whole house can I start telling people my little sister is having a baby?"

Gabby looked at Severide to make sure he was okay with it.

"Yea sure. Why not" Gabby said

"As long as you don't tell them my boyfriend's the dad." Erin said teasing

"Oh I will" Antonio said teasing back.

Gabby and Severide left the district and were headed back to Shay and Severide's, where Gabby could get her car.

**BACK AT THE DISTRICT **

"What was that about" asked Halstead when Gabby and Severide were gone

"Oh Gabby was just letting us know she was pregnant" Antonio said.

"Tell her and Matt congrats" he said

"It's not Matt's" Erin said

"Then who's is it" Halstead asked

"Kelly's" Erin answered before leaving.

**I TRIED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER SINCE THE LAST ONE WAS SO SHORT...I WROTE THE LAST PART JUST TO ADD TO IT! THANKS FOR READING! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NBC GLOBAL CHICAGO FIRE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY! I'M GOING TO TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER UPON REQUEST! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS KEEP THEM COMING!**

Severide just pulled up at his and Shay's apartment. They walked into the apartment to find Shay in the kitchen eating supper

"Make enough for me" Severide asked

"No, she only made enough for the pregnant girl" Gabby teased "Where are my keys? I gotta get going"

"Leaving so soon. Grab a plate stay a while" Shay said

"I'd love to but Matt texted me on the way here and asked me to meet him at Molly's."

Kelly gave Gabby a look that said 'you can't drink'

"Relax Severide. I'm not gonna drink anything" Gabby said "Oh, and I decided that if I can't drink for 9 months neither can you. You did this to me" Gabby said teasing pointing to her stomach

"Yea. Okay, but I think you had something to do with it to. Or at least I'm pretty sure you did!" Severide said

"Whatever" Gabby said rolling her eyes "Bye Shay love ya. Call me tomorrow"

"I don't get a love ya too?" Severide asked

"Sure, love ya Severide" Gabby said to her stomach.

"That's not fair. You weren't talking to me" Kelly said laughing

"No, but I was talking to a Severide" Gabby said

"Haha. Real funny Gabs" Severide walked over and said bye to her 'bump' before she left.

She wasn't sure what the house thought of her. Sure Severide told them he was okay with it, but she had been with Mills, Casey, Severide, and now Casey again. That's just who worked at the firehouse. She didn't know if they were just happy for them when she was around or what. She pulled into Molly's and could tell it had a bigger crowd than usual. 'Great' she thought to herself. 'I got to go in there and fight all these people, and I don't even get to drink.' When she walked in the door, it scared her to death. She was met with a big loud "Surprise" from everyone.

"We wanted to say congratulations to you and Severide" Herman said "Where is he by the way?"

"And you want to say congratulations to me for being pregnant surrounded by people drinking because…?"

"We want to say congratulations to you and Matt also, for giving it another go."Herman said trying to avoid the question.

"You didn't answer my questions" Gabby responded

"Severide and Casey can still drink. You don't have to" Herman finally said.

He turned to Casey and said "If hormones are kicking in this early, you're in trouble"

"I can hear you Herman" Gabby said

Just then Severide walked through the door.

"There he is. You could have gotten here a little sooner so I didn't get in trouble with the pregnant lady." Herman said

"Still right here" Gabby said

"Congratulations, man. I never thought I'd see the day Kelly Severide would become a dad" Herman said

"Thanks, man" Kelly said

"Oh, and Gabby's already being all hormonal over there" Herman said

"Does that mean you did mean the 'love ya Severide' you said before you left" Kelly said acting hurt

"Aww, looks like Gabby still loves Severide over here" Herman said to Gabby, Severide, Shay, and a confused looking Matt.

"I was talking to the baby so, ya I meant it." Gabby responded "And Herman, you better shut your mouth before you get in trouble."

"Are you gonna stand there or serve us?" Severide asked

"Ya ya" Herman said walking around to the other side of the bar."

"What do ya want Kelly?" Herman asked knowing the answer

"I'll take a beer" Kelly replied

"Gabby?" Herman had no clue what she would want since she couldn't have alcohol

"What's my only other choice? Water" Gabby replied annoyed.

**THANKS FOR READING. I HOPE TO UPDATE AGAIN SOON, CONSIDERING THIS CHAPTER WASN'T VERY LONG. THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL PROBABLY BE MORE ON GABBY'S PREGNANCY! THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW! SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WASN'T AS GOOD AS THE OTHERS. I WANTED TO UPDATE TO DAY AND HAVEN'T HAD TIME TO WRITE! :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN NBC GLOBAL CHICAGO FIRE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**

**I'M GONNA TRY TO WRAP THIS UP SOON BECAUSE I HAVE TO GO BACK TO SCHOOL ON MONDAY AND I'M ALREADY HAVING TROUBLE FINDING TIME TO WRITE! THERE MAY BE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS, THEY WILL PROBABLY BE LONGER, BECAUSE IT'S COMING TO AN END EARLIER THAN I WANTED! THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW! SORRY I DON'T KNOW MUCH ABOUT PREGNANCY! I DON'T KNOW ANYONE WHO'S BEEN PREGNANT AND IF I DID IT WAS WHEN I WAS LITTLER!**

_**15 weeks later**_

Gabby sat patiently in the waiting room with Matt and Kelly. Shay had wanted to come along but Gabby told her she would call as soon as they found out. She really wanted to keep it a secret and not tell anybody what she was having, but she knew she wouldn't get away with that with Antonio and Shay. Plus since she was telling Matt, Severide would probably tell Erin since they were engaged now.

"Gabriella Dawson" a red headed woman finally called her name

"Hi" Gabby said

"Okay, if you would please step on the scale"

"Sure, I don't really want to look at it though"

"Your pregnant. It's normal to gain weight. You can't help it" this was a new nurse she thought it was kind of weird that there were 2 men with Gabby. "So which one is the dad?" she asked walking in the room.

"That would be me" Kelly said smiling

"Well congratulations to you two. And you are?" the nurse said talking to Matt.

"I'm her boyfriend" the nurse looked confused

"It's complicated." said Gabby

"Well it's none of my business. Now let's get your vitals checked so the doctor can come in and have a look. Are you excited to find out what your are having today?"

"Very" said Kelly

"What do you want?" the nurse asked Kelly

"Off the record,"he said "I want a boy"

"Well I'm pretty sure she'll" the nurse said pointing to Gabby "hold you to that. So you better be careful what you say." she said laughing

"Your darn straight I will." Gabby said laughing

"Your vitals look great. The doctor should be in shortly" the nurse said leaving

They sat there in silence the next few minutes, until they heard a knock on the door.

"Hey, Gabby how are you doing today?" the doctor asked.

"Good, you?"

"Excellent. Matt, Kelly nice to see you two"

"You too" they replied

"Well your vitals looked good so let's check the heartbeat and find out what your having today."

"Sounds good to me" Kelly said

"There's the heartbeat. It's sound good. Let's see what your having. Now before I say anything you're sure you want to know?" The doctor asked looking at the three of them.

"Yes, we're sure" Gabby said after looking at Kelly for reassurance.

"Okay, well let's have a look." the doctor said "I'm pleased to tell you you're having a… boy."

"Oh my gosh" said Gabby

"What did I tell ya?" Kelly asked

"Well everything look normal, so I'll see you back in 3 weeks?"

"I'll see you then."Gabby said.

"Are you two ready to go. I have to stop by the district before shift and tell Antonio."

"Okay, I'll see you there. I'm going to stop and tell Erin since you're gonna be there"

"Okay. Great see you there."

Gabby, Matt, and Kelly walked up the stairs to the Intelligence Unit.

"Hey, what are you three doing here?" Antonio asked. He didn't know Gabby had an appointment that morning.

"Did you find out?!" Erin asked excitedly

"Wouldn't be here if we didn't" Kelly said teasingly

"Smart alec" Erin said teasing back

"Can we talk in private?" Gabby asked

"I thought you would never ask" Erin said, she loved babies and couldn't wait to be an "step mom to Kelly's child "I've been waiting for you all morning"

"You've been here an hour" Halstead said from behind

"But it felt like forever. Come on" Erin said going to the break room upstairs.

"Soooo?" Erin asked

Gabby looked at Kelly and she shook her head "We're having a boy"

"Oh my gosh! Realy?! I can't wait for him to be born!"

"See Erin, we're gonna have a little squad lieutenant here" Kelly said placing his hand on Gabby's stomach teasing, but at the same time serious.

"More like a truck lieutenant" Matt said

"I think both of you are wrong" Erin said "I think we got a little cop here! You agree Uncle Antonio"

"Absolutely!" Antonio said excited "So who else have you told?"

"We're going to shift now. I think we're gonna tell the guys when we get there. So yes you can tell people"

"I'm gonna have a stepson" Erin said so excited "Thanks for coming by and telling me. I appreciate you letting me on this kind of stuff" Erin said to Gabby

"Hey, if you're going to be a second mom to my son, then you need to know this stuff"Gabby said "Okay, we have to get going or we're gonna be late."

"Alright, bye Erin, love you" Kelly said

"Bye Antonio" Gabby said

"Bye sis, behave. Take care of my nephew." he said "See ya Matt" Matt waved

"Okay, so you wanna tell the guys now or later?" Gabby asked walking in to the firehouse

"Mise well tell them now." Severide said "Let's go change out first."

"Okay." said Gabby

They walked to the locker room together. Gabby stood there waiting for Matt and Kelly to change.

"Why won't you change in front of us?" Kelly asked

"Because it don't feel comfortable" Gabby said

"Gabs I've seen it before obviously, and I'm gonna go out on a limb here and say Matt has too" Kelly said laughing

"I know but we're at work and it don't feel right" Gabby said

"Just change" Kelly said putting his pants on then grabbing his shirt.

Gabby stated changing. She didn't really feel like herself. She was 'fat'. Or as the nurse said earlier pregnant. They all walked into the common room. Gabby ready to tell everybody what she was having. Kelly stood up there with her, as Matt had a seat.

"May I have your attention please?" Gabby asked. "Severide and I have something to tell you"

A smile spread across Shay's face. Kelly looked at Gabby asking her if she wanted him to tell everyone. She shook her head.

"We're having a boy" Kelly said everyone erupted with cheer! They made their rounds and gave Kelly and Gabby hugs and their congratulation.

"While everyone's here" Gabby said. What she was about to say no one knew. Not Shay, Mills, Kelly. Antonio knew for one reason. "Matt would you come here." Matt got up and walked up to Gabby. "Matt and I got engaged last night!"

"Oh my God" Shay said. "Last night? Why am I just hearing about this?"

"In honor of the engaged couple and Severide and Dawson having a boy, drinks are 50% off tomorrow night after shift at Molly's" Herman said

"What have I told you about planning parties at Molly's when I can't drink?" Gabby asked Herman laughing


	9. Note:)

**Okay, sorry for such a long delay. I know it's been at least a month since I posted anything! I will try to update more often I promise! I just have a lot going on right now! We are moving out of state and I have to have eye surgery! And on top of all that I have been so sick that I can barely move! I hope ya'll are still interested in this story! I will try to update a few chapters this weekend but I don't know what I'll get done because I'm gonna try to spend time with my friends before I leave (since I won't see them again till summer :( ). I really hope that ya'll still want to read. I can't wait for ya'll to read the next chapter, once I get it wrote! :) **


	10. Chapter 8 FINALLY SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG

_**OKAY, SO I KNOW I TOOK FOREVER. I JUST NEVER GOT AROUND TO WRITING ANOTHER CHAPTER. AND TBH IM NOT EVEN SURE ANYONE WILL READ IT! BUT I HOPE YOU WILL! THERE IS GONNA BE A HUGE TIME JUMP TO GET THE FIC DONE, BUT HOPEFULLY IM GONNA START ANOTHER ONE SINCE IT IS SUMMER AND I WILL HAVE MORE TIME! THE NEXT ONE IM JUST GONNA DO SEVERIDE AND DAWSON THE WHOLE FIC (EVEN THOUGH IM A HUGE DAWSEY FAN! #WHEREISCASEY #DAWSEYBABY)! HOPE YALL ENJOY! I CANT REMEMBER HOW FAR ALONG GABBY WAS WHEN I LEFT OFF BUT IM THINKING SHE WAS LIKE 5 MONTHS SO WERE GONNA GO WITH THAT EVEN IF SHE WASNT! AND YES I USED CARRIE UNDERWOOD'S BABY'S NAME( WHICH I DONT OWN, IF YOU CAN..?) I MEAN ITS SUCH A PRETTY NAME! OH AND SORRY AHEAD OF TIME FOR THE SHOCKER IN THE FIRST PARAGRAPH!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NBC GLOBAL CHICAGO FIRE CHICAGO PD OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS**_

_**I OWN NOTHING OR CASEY WOULD NOT BE MISSiNG!**_

_5 months later_

Gabby had gave birth to a beautiful little boy just one month ago. She hated the idea of having to go back to work. She knew she was lucky to have as much time off as she did, since Matt and Kelly went back much sooner, but that didn't change the fact she didn't want to go. Issiah Michael Severide, he was the the most beautiful thing she had ever saw. The thing that broke her heart was Shay was never there to meet him. Gabby was glad that she was on leave during the building explosion but at the same time had wished she was there to protect her best friend.

"Look who it is" Said Herman as Gabby entered the firehouse with Matt "Glad to have you back!"

"Glad to be back. I think" Gabby said

"Think?" asked Herman

"Have you seen my baby? Who would want to leave that adorable little face?" Gabby said laughing along with Matt and Herman

"I guess you're right" Herman said back, as a blonde no one had ever seen before walked in

"Hi, I'm Sylvie Brett. New paramedic on 61. I'm looking for Gabriela Dawson"

"That's me" said Gabby, amazed at how much Brett looked like Shay

"Nice to meet you, I've heard lots about you." Brett said

"I hope there all good things" Gabby said back laughing, she found laughing was the only way to keep her from crying when she was in the fire house, knowing Shay wasn't coming back.

"Absolutely" Sylvie said

"Well, let me introduce you to everybody, this is LT. Casey" Gabby said pointing to her fiancee beside her "Herman, Otis, Cruz, and Mills, he's on squad now, thinks he's better than everybody else" she laughed along with everybody else

"That's cause guys on squad are better" they all heard a laughing Severide

"And that is squad's Lt. Severide, don't you feel bad for them already?" she said laughing

"Hey Gabs, surprised to see you finally back, how's my little man?" Severide said hugging her

"Good, hopefully he does good at the sitters" Gabby replied

"Yea, we all know how worried you're gonna be all day. You need anything holler" Severide said

"Sure thing." Gabby said, knowing she wouldn't say anything to Kelly but he would ask her all day if she was alright. "Thanks Kel"

"See you later" Kelly said as he went to change out

Brett stood there confused as to what was going on. She didn't know what Lt. Severide meant by his little man, and yet Gabby was so close with Lt. Casey, as she saw them holding hands.

Gabby saw the confused look on her face.

"I'll explain later" she mouthed

"Let me show you around" Gabby said aloud

"Oh, before you go" Matt said "I have a piece of advice, don't let Dawson drive the rig" he said laughing. Gabby playfully punching, and he faked hurt.

"Yea, and don't ever believe a word that comes out of his mouth" Gabby said pointing to Matt laughing

Her and Brett walked off and started talking

"So..." Brett said

"Long story short I slept with Kelly after breaking up with Matt and getting drunk, ended of pregnant with Kelly's baby, then me and Matt ended up back together and engaged." Gabby said

"Wait-a beat around the bush" Brett said, really admiring her personality of not beating around the bush

"You asked, you received" Gabby replied

"Okay, so how about you and Lt. Severide, him and Lt. Casey aren't friends?"

"Oh, they are. You should have been here when Matt found out. It wasn't pretty. But Matt knows that I only love him, we were drunk and not thinking straight. As for Matt and Kelly they are pretty much back to normal, as of right now. Me and Kelly are still friends, actually a lot closer then we were before"

"oh" Brett said "good to know"

Brett and Gabby continued to have small talk as they walked around the house.

Gabby knew nobody could ever replace Shay, but maybe her and Brett could be friends, at the least.

_**I KNOW THIS IS SHORT AND IDK IF THIS WILL BE THE LAST CHAPTER, I KINDA WANTED TO WRAP IT UP IN CASE THERE WERE ONLY ONE OR TWO INTERESTED SO I MAY OR MAY NOT CONTINUE. HOPE YA'LL ENJOY, IF THERE IS ENOUGH ENTREST THEN I MAY GO ON! ENJOY! HOPEFULLY I CAN START ANOTHER FIC SOON! AND GET IT DONE IN A TIMELY MANNER! (LOL) I PROMISE I WON'T LEAVE YA'LL HANGING AGAIN! **_


	11. NOTE3

_**Hey, okay so I'm still not sure if Chapter 8 will be the last chapter or not. **_

_**i want to start a new story (maybe 2, one Dawsey then another Severide and Dawson, probably the whole story) so what do ya'll think? Would ya'll read the stories?**_

_**Please let me know!**_

**_Sorry the chapters in this story were so short! I will make the chapters in the upcoming ones longer! Just let me know what you want me to write! _**

**_Thanks!  
#WheresCasey_**


	12. NOTE(I know! There's a lot of these)

**I posted a new story called A New Start! This is what it's about! A Severide-Dawson pairing, eventually!**

Gabriela Dawson, Gabby had grown up in Chicago. She loved the city, but after a terrible break-up, with her now ex-fiance and high school sweetheart Ryan,she moved to LA. Her brother Antonio Dawson was a detective in the Intelligence Unit, at the 21st district. He was married to his wife Laura and had two kids, Eva and Diego. Antonio had finally convinced Gabby to move back to Chicago. Gabby was a paramedic before she moved to LA, in LA, and she figured, why not stay one. She was assigned as PIC, paramedic in charge, on Ambo 61, at Firehouse 51.

**Please check it out! I know the first chapter is short, but I wanna see if there is any interest!**


	13. Chapter 9 (The stories coming back!)

**Okay, so I know that I said I wasn't going to continue on with the story because of lack of time and because of the lack of readers, but I really want to, and I think I may be able to write a chapter a week(fingers crossed my teachers love giving homework). So anyway, here is your first chapter in FOREVER! Hope you enjoy it! I love writing and I will do my best to update weekly! We're gonna jump ahead about a month! And just so I can get the timeline straightned out in my head it is going to be December in the story now, they baby was born on October 10, so it's going to be more like December 10!**

**I DO NOT OWN CHICAGO FIRE CHICAGO PD NBC GLOBAL OR ANYTHING!**

_1 month later_

Gabby and Matt were sitting in the living room of their new apartment looking at wedding magazines. Gabby was really happy that she was marrying Matt. This was all she wanted for as long as she could remember, but all she kept thinking about was wishing that Shay was there to help her plan her wedding and pick out her dress.

"Do you have a date in mind" Matt said snapping her out of her daze.

"Huh?" Gabby asked, since she had not been paying attention.

"Date?" Matt said again

"I was thinking a summer wedding. Maybe June?"

"That sounds really good."

"What about the 11th? 2nd Saturday of June." Gabby said looking at a calendar

"Works with me." Matt said

"Okay, I can call the printers and have some save the date cards made. We need to start making a list of who we want to be in the wedding. Have you gave any thought to who you want to be your best man?"

"Kelly, you given any thought on the maid of honor?"

"I'm not sure really, Erin and I have grown really close since I the baby, but other than that I don't have any girlfriends that I'm close to. Think Mills will be my maid of honor?" Gabby laughed

"I'm sure he'd be honored." Matt laughed, just then they heard the now 2 month old baby crying down the hallway.

"Right on time!" Gabby said "I'll get him, he needs to be fed."

"Alright" Matt said as the doorbell rang. Matt wondered who it could be, he didn't know of anyone coming over, and they were about to leave for shift.

He opened the door to see Kelly, which shouldn't have surprised him, he seen him more now then when he lived with him.

"Hey, Kel" Matt said

"Hey" said Kelly "Where's my little man?"

"The little man is eating." Matt said "You know he has a name right?" Matt asked laughing

"Really?" Kelly joked back "I had no clue, all that time me and Gabs spent going through baby name books was for nothing."

Gabby walked back in the room with a sleeping Issiah in his pumpkin seat

"Hey Kel. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted to see Issiah" Kelly replied

"Hey, he has a name now." Matt laughed

"Well, he just went to sleep so don't wake him up" Gabby said rolling her eyes and laughing at Matt's remark along with Kelly

"Okay, I guess I'll see him later. See ya'll on shift." Kelly said

"Hey, man before you go, I have something I need to ask you." Matt said

"Ya man, shoot." Kelly said

"Would you be my best man?" Matt asked

"Of course man. I'd love to!" Kelly said hugging Matt

"Aww! Look at your Daddy, all mushy." Gabby said to Issiah.

"I thought you said he was asleep." Kelly said

"He was he woke up. Now come on we're going to be late for shift." Gabby said.

**I know this was a VERY short chapter, but I wanted ya'll to know I was going to start writing again! I'm so excited to see where my stories go! There will more then likely be another story this week, given this one was just an intro back into my writing, and it WILL be longer!**

**Please review, hope ya'll enjoyed! If you have any scene suggestions or story line suggestion I would be glad to hear them! PM them or review them and I will take a look!**

**ENJOY!**


End file.
